


Väistämättä vajoat

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, absurdiutta, synkkää draamaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuin pakenisi peilikuvaansa. Turhaa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Väistämättä vajoat

**Author's Note:**

> Ficci on kirjoitettu alun perin syyskuussa 2012. Tekstissä näkyy ihastukseni minimalistiseen ja hakkaavaan ilmaisuun, josta en ole päässyt irti vielä tänä päivänäkään.

**Se Sävel**  
  
Sherlock seisoo ikkunan luona ja tuijottaa sadetta. John istuu sohvalla ja tuijottaa Sherlockia, ei tiedä mitä sanoa. Sherlock jättää huomiotta äänettömät syytökset ja nauttii hiljaisuudesta.  
  
Sisällä sataa enemmän kuin ulkona, vaikka Lontoon kadut tulvivat. Sisällä vesipisarat höyrystyvät pettymykseksi Johnin silmänurkkaan. Sherlockista tihkuu halveksunta.   
  
 _Kuinka kauan?_  Johnin katse kysyy, porautuu Sherlockin niskaan. Sherlock aistii sen, mutta hän ei käänny ja kohtaa totuutta, ei liioin lankea valheisiin. Kylmä fakta on, ettei ole mitään, minkä kestoa mitata. Ei ole alkua tai loppua.  
  
 _Ei ole edes meitä, John._  
  
John huokaisee ja painaa päänsä. Sherlock silmäilee nuottitelinettä. Hänen tekee mieli säveltää. Jotain synkkää ja riipivää, syntistä ja tummaa.  
  
John kysyy, joisiko Sherlock teetä. Sherlock pyörittää päätään. "Juo sinä vain. Minä mietin."  
  
Sherlock tarttuu viuluunsa ja väräyttää ilmoille ensimmäisen sävelen. Se on huuto. Se on Jim Moriartyn sävel.  
  
Johnin tee on liian kitkerää juotavaksi.  
  
  
 **Turtumus jäillä, kiitos**  
  
John tarkastelee kasvojaan kylpyhuoneen peilistä. Hänen silmiensä alla on syviä varjoja. Samat varjot ovat asuttaneet Sherlockin katseen, joka ei kohtaa Johnin omaa. John katsoo nykyään hivenen ohi.  
  
Sherlock makaa sohvalla. John roiskii vettä kasvoilleen, ottaa tukea lavuaarinreunasta ja yrittää herätä. Ei herää. Painajainen jatkuu valveillakin.  
  
Sherlock on jo nukahtanut ikiuneen.  
  
Jim Moriarty on hämähäkki. Sherlock on itsetuhoinen kärpänen, verkkoon juuttunut. John on kokonaan olematta. Hän seuraa sivusta, kuinka Sherlock takertuu kiinni yhä tiukemmin, eikä hän osaa tehdä sille mitään.  
  
Ei ole mitään tehtävää.  
  
Mennyttä ovat hengästyttävät takaa-ajot Lontoon kujilla. Etsivä on kääntynyt kannoillaan ja vaihtanut roolia. Pahiksia ei ole koskaan liikaa. Tavallisia ihmisiä taas on varmaan vaivaksi asti.  
  
John uppoaa itseinhoon ja vääntää hanan sylkemään jäätä. Hän kaipaa maailmaa, jossa asiat ovat joko mustia tai valkoisia. Harmaan eri sävyt ovat petollisia.   
  
Illalla John ajelehtii olohuoneeseen lukemaan Tolkienia ja tutkii sivusilmällä Sherlockia. Sherlock ei ole enää Valkoinen.  
  
Moriarty on aina ollut Musta ja siten ainutlaatuinen.  
  
John sulkee kirjan säpsähtäen ja tunnistaa ensimmäistä kertaa Sherlock Monivärisen. Saruman kuolee muutaman sivun päästä, mutta Sherlockin tarinan loppua John ei tahtoisi nähdä ennalta.  
  
  
 **Elä ja hengitä sittenkin**  
  
Sitä tajuaa hukkuvansa vasta, kun erottaa pinnan kaukana yläpuolellaan ja tuntee keuhkojen täyttyvän vedestä. Sherlock on vajonnut niin hitaasti ja niin kauan, että hengittäminen tuntuu lukemattomien viikkojen jälkeen luonnottomalta.  
  
Valo on heikkoa, mutta Sherlock onnistuu näkemään sen nyt. Hänen on kylmä ja hän tärisee ja etsii rantaa sitä löytämättä.  
  
 _John?_  
  
Onko Johnia ikinä ollutkaan?  
  
 _Jim._  
  
Moriarty on. Olemassa ja aina.  
  
Sherlockin iho hylkii hikeä, jonka nimi nostattaa. Hän huohottaa ja yskii. Aamutakki liimaantuu kylmännihkeisiin jalkoihin, jotka potkivat yhä.  
  
"John!"  
  
John astelee portaat alas tavattoman hitaasti ja empien. Hänen kasvonsa ovat epäluuloiset.  _Mitä tapahtui Jimille?_  
  
Sherlock ojentaa kätensä. "John."  _Johnjohnjohn. Auta._  
  
John tulee ja istuu hänen viereensä sohvalle. Ottaa hänen kasvonsa käsiinsä. Kiskoo hänet pinnalle.  
  
Sherlock haukkoo happea. "John." Nimi on uusi ja vieras vaikka ei olekaan. Sherlock yrittää muistaa.  
  
John painaa otsansa vasten Sherlockin otsaa ja hengittää lopulta heidän molempien puolesta.  
  
  
 **Lopulta hän palaa**  
  
Vanhat haavat vuotavat siinä missä uudetkin, kunhan ne ymmärtää repiä auki. Sherlock on tavannut Jim Moriartyn vain kerran aikaisemmin, uneksinut loput tapaamiset, ja kun he viimein kohtaavat toistamiseen, Sherlockin huulilla on verta jo valmiiksi.  
  
"Sinä olet minun."  
  
 _Sinun._  
  
Sherlock ei ole heikko, hän putoaa polvilleen omasta tahdostaan. Hän on odottanut Moriartya aikojen alusta asti, vaikka alkua ei ole, ja kun hän vajoaa uudestaan, hän ei ole yksin. Moriarty on odottanut häntä yhtä lailla.  
  
"Sinä olet minä."  
  
 _Olen._  
  
Sherlock on väsynyt olemaan puolikas, eikä John anna hänen olla kokonainen. John kursii hänen avohaavojaan umpeen minkä kerkiää, mutta Sherlockin ihon alla sykähtelee ja tikit kihelmöivät. Hän kynsii niitä rikki ja Moriarty kannustaa häntä maanisella katseellaan.  
  
Sherlock palaa Moriartyn kosketuksesta. Sormenpäät liukuvat hänen ranteensa sisäsyrjällä, ja samassa Sherlockin ajatus karkaa.  
  
 _John._  
  
Ei, ei ikinä John.  
  
 _Jim._  
  
Sherlock katsoo Moriartya silmiin ja näkee tulen. Helvetissä he tulevat olemaan vihdoin kaksin. Hän muistuttaa Moriartya lupauksesta: "Sinun piti polttaa sydämeni."  
  
 _Polta se. Polta kaikki. Älä jätä jäljelle mitään._  
  
Moriarty hymyilee ja kuljettaa sormiaan hänen huulillaan. Sherlock suutelee sormista jokaista.  
  
"Sherlock", John kuiskaa jostain minne Sherlock ei enää löydä. "Sherlock – Thames on syvä, kyllin syvä meille molemmille, sinulle ja minulle."  
  
Sherlock sulkee silmänsä ja vetää henkeä vielä kerran.   
  
 _Sinua ja minua ei ole. On minä ja hän._  
  
Hukkuminen on turhan autuas tapa kuolla. John ansaitsee autuuden, Sherlock kärsimyksen.  
  
"Jim", Sherlock pyytää, käpertyy Moriartyyn ja muuttuu vähitellen tuhkaksi.


End file.
